eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Catelyn Tully
Lady Catelyn Tully, auch Catelyn Stark genannt, ist die Gemahlin von Lord Eddard Stark von Winterfell. Sie haben zusammen fünf Kinder: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran und Rickon. Catelyn wurde in Schnellwasser im Haus Tully geboren. Sie ist die Tochter von Lord Hoster Tully und Minisa Whent, ihre Geschwister sind Edmure und Lysa. Sie ist eine der Haupt-POV-Charaktere. Charakter & Erscheinung Catelyn erscheint als stolze, starke, gütige und selbstlose Frau, ihr Umgang ist ehrenvoll und aufrecht. Ihr leitendes Prinzip ist die Pflichterfüllung. Catelyn besitzt außerdem ein gutes Gespür für Politik. Allerdings besitzt sie auch eine sehr beschützende Seite, die sie öfter mit dem Herzen statt mit dem Verstand handeln lässt, vor allem wenn es um ihre Familie geht. Den Bastardsohn Jon Schnee wiederum behandelt sie wie einen Außenseiter, auch weil sie es ihrem Ehemann nicht verziehen hat, dass er diesen mit an den Hof gebracht hat. Sie glaubt an Die Sieben. Sie wird beschrieben als schöne Frau, selbst nach der Geburt von fünf Kindern, mit braunem Haar und blauen Augen. Ser Brynden Tully ist der Meinung, Catelyn habe das Gesicht ihrer Mutter geerbt, v.a. bei den Wangen und dem Kinn. Sie ist sehr pflichtbewusst und hat die Aufgaben einer Lady von Schnellwasser schon als junge Frau ernsthaft erfüllt. Auch ist sie sehr gläubig. Biographie Catelyn ist die älteste Tochter von Lady Minisa Whent und Lord Hoster Tully, Herr des Hauses Tully von Schnellwasser. Sie hat einen jüngeren Bruder, Edmure, und eine jüngere Schwester namens Lysa. Sie hatte zwei ältere Brüder, die aber beide schon im Kindesalter verstorben sind. Bis zu der Geburt Edmures war sie Tochter und Sohn zugleich für ihren Vater, und als ihre Mutter starb, übernahm sie pflichtbewusst die Aufgaben der Lady von Schnellwasser. Sie verbrachte ihre Kindheit in Schnellwasser, wo sie auch mit dem Mündel ihres Vaters, Petyr Baelish, befreundet war. Catelyn erinnert sich gern an ihre Zeit in Schnellwasser. So backten Catelyn, Lysa und Petyr einmal zusammen Matschkuchen und Petyr aß soviel davon, dass er eine Woche krank war. Auch erinnert sie sich gern daran, dass sie mit ihrem Vater Lord Hoster Tully im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg übernachtet hat, wenn sie beide auf Reisen waren. Als Catelyn etwa elf Jahre alt war, entdeckten sie und Lysa zusammen das Küssen, indem sie abwechselnd bei Petyr übten. Für Catelyn waren diese Küsse eher unschuldig, aber Lysa erlaubte Petyr ein bisschen mehr, denn es gefiel ihr. Petyr verliebte sich in Cat, die wiederum konnte seine Gefühle nicht erwidern und sah ihn eher als einen Bruder. Als sie zwölf Jahre alt war, wurde sie mit dem Erben von Winterfell, Brandon Stark, verlobt. Diese Verbindung sollte die Beziehung der beiden mächtigen Häuser stärken. Als Brandon nach Schnellwasser kam, forderte ihn Petyr zum Duell um Catelyns Hand heraus. Brandon gewann diesen Kampf mit Leichtigkeit, doch verschonte er Petyrs Leben auf Catelyns Drängen hin, wenngleich er schwer verwundet und gedemütigt wurde, weil er nicht aufgeben wollte. Zwei Wochen lag er im Krankenbett, und Lord Hoster hatte Catelyn verboten, ihn zu besuchen. Petyr Baelish wurde daraufhin aus Schnellwasser verbannt. Catelyn sprach keine Abschiedsworte und hat ihn nicht getröstet, wie es ihr Vater von ihr verlangt hatte. Nach Brandons Tod schickte er Catelyn noch einen einzigen Brief, den sie jedoch ungelesen verbrannte. Catelyns Verlobung musste aufgelöst werden, weil Brandon von Aerys II. Targaryen ermordet wurde, was wiederum Roberts Rebellion auslöste, die von Eddard Stark und seinem Freund Robert Baratheon angeführt wurde. Während der Rebellion wurde Catelyn mit Eddard vermählt, um den Plan trotz Brandons Tod fortzuführen, obwohl sie Eddard erst zu ihrem Hochzeitstag zum ersten Mal sah. Catelyn ist bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Eddard enttäuscht, da sie eine jüngere Version von Brandon erwartet hatte. Sie fand Eddard weniger hübsch und zu ernst, fast schon kühl. Selbst nach ihrer ersten Nacht mit ihm empfand sie eher Pflichtbewusstsein als Leidenschaft. Zum gleichen Zweck wie Eddard und Catelyn heiratete ihre Schwester Lysa Lord Jon Arryn in einer Doppelhochzeit in der Septe von Schnellwasser im Jahr 283 AL. Nur 14 Tage nach der Hochzeit zog Eddard wieder in den Krieg, verließ Catelyn aber immerhin mit einem Kind in ihrem Bauch. Catelyn bringt Robb in Schnellwasser zur Welt. Nach Roberts Rebellion wurde ihr dann all die Liebe zuteil, die eine Frau sich nur wünschen kann, nachdem sie das gute sanfte Herz hinter Neds strenger Miene entdeckt hatte. Catelyn zog nach Winterfell, wo sie mit Eddard eine lange und größtenteils glückliche Ehe verlebte. Spannungen gibt es regelmäßig wegen Eddards Betrug im ersten Jahr ihrer Ehe, als sie schon mit Robb schwanger war. Das Ergebnis dieser Untreue ist Jon Schnee, den Eddard aus dem Krieg im Süden mitgebracht hat. Er sieht Jon als Sohn an und daher wächst dieser in Winterfell auf. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Ein Rabe erscheint in Winterfell mit der Botschaft vom Tod Jon Arryns, der Hand des Königs. Er war Catelyns Schwager und der Ziehvater von Eddard. Catelyn besucht Ned im Götterhain von Winterfell und überbringt ihm die schlimme Nachricht. Darüber hinaus ist König Robert mitsamt seiner Frau und einem ganzen Hofstaat nach Winterfell unterwegs. König Robert bittet Eddard, seine neue Rechte Hand zu werden und bietet außerdem eine Velobung zwischen Prinz Joffrey und Sansa Stark an. Eddard und Catelyn diskutieren das Angebot, als eine weitere, diesmal geheime Nachricht für Catelyn von Lysa, ihrer Schwester, eintrifft. Sie warnt die Starks indirekt, dass die Königin und die Lennisters ihren Mann Jon Arryn ermordet hätten. Eddard nimmt Roberts Angebot an, beschließt aber auch, dass er nur die beiden Töchter und Bran mitnehmen will, während der Rest der Familie in Winterfell bleiben soll. Nach Brans Sturz verbringt Catelyn Tag und Nacht am Krankenbett des unbewussten Jungen. Als Jon Schnee ihn besucht, begegnet sie ihm sehr feindselig und sagt ihm, dass er an Brans Stelle sein sollte. Am achten Tag nach Brans "Unfall" versucht ein Attentäter, Bran zu töten. Catelyn kann ihn nur mit Hilfe von Sommer aufhalten, erleidet dabei aber eine tiefe Wunde in der Hand. Nach diesen Ereignissen schläft sie vier Tage lang. Nach ihrer Genesung beschließt sie, zusammen mit Ser Rodrik Cassel per Schiff nach Königsmund zu reisen, um dort etwas über den Dolch zu erfahren und um Eddard persönlich zu warnen. Sie reisen über Weißwasserhafen mit der Sturmtänzer in die Hauptstadt. In Königsmund angekommen versteckt sich Catelyn zunächst, wird aber dann in in den Roten Bergfried gebracht, wo Petyr Baelish und Lord Varys sie ausfragen. Varys weiß um das Messer, und so zeigt sie es ihnen. Petyr behauptet, seinen alten Dolch wiederzuerkennen und erklärt, dass er ihn bei einem Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffrey durch eine Wette an Tyrion Lennister verloren habe, der gegen seinen Bruder gewettet habe. Wenig später arrangiert Kleinfinger ein Treffen mit Catelyn und Eddard Stark, der gerade erst in Königmund eingetroffen ist. Catelyn vertraut Petyr, der ihr verspricht, Eddard bei seinen Nachforschungen zu unterstützen. Anschließend macht sie sich auf die Heimreise. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Winterfell kehren Ser Rodrik und Cat inkognito im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg ein. Zufälligerweise erreicht auch Tyrion Lennister an diesem Abend das Gasthaus. Er ist auf dem Rückweg von der Mauer nach Königsmund. Er erkennt Catelyn und spricht sie mit "Lady Stark" an, sodass ihre Tarnung auffliegt. Catelyn riskiert alles: sie fordert die anwesenden Soldaten - allesamt Vasallen ihres Vaters - auf, Tyrion im Namen des Königs festzunehmen, damit er in Winterfell eine königliche Gerichtsverhandlung erfahren kann, da sie ihn bezichtigt, ein Mordkomplott gegen Bran geschmiedet zu haben. Der Plan geht auf, die Soldaten ziehen ihre Schwerter und helfen ihr. Schon in der Nacht brechen sie aber nicht nach Winterfell, sondern über die Bergstraße auf den Weg nach Hohenehr auf und locken mögliche Verfolger so auf eine falsche Fährte. Nach einigen Tagen werden sie von einem der Bergstämme überfallen, und nur widerwillig lässt Catelyn auch Tyrion bewaffnen. Während des Kampfes rettet Tyrion ihr dann jedoch das Leben, als sie von drei Angreifern bedroht wird. Nach dem Kampf entscheidet sie, dass Tyrion Dolch und Axt behalten soll, auch wenn sie ihm weiterhin nicht traut. Nach weiteren Angriffen erreichen sie schließlich das rettende Bluttor. Hier trifft sie ihren Onkel Brynden Tully, der sie herzlich empfängt. Gemeinsam mit Marillion, Bronn und Tyrion reiten sie weiter durch das Grüne Tal zum Mondtor. Auf dem Weg warnt Brynden sie vor Lysa, die sich sehr verändert hat. Am Bluttor erfährt Cat, dass Lysa sie so schnell wie möglich sehen möchte, sodass sie den gefährlichen Aufstieg auf die Ehr noch in derselben Nacht absolvieren muss, begleitet nur von der jungen Bastardtochter Mya Stein, einer erfahrenen Bergführerin. Auf der Ehr angekommen wird sie umgehend in Lysas Solar gebracht, wo sich ihre Schwester darüber aufregt, dass Catelyn einen Lennister nach Hohenehr bringt. Catelyn fordert, dass sich das Tal für den drohenden Krieg rüsten soll, doch Lysa plant, sich in der ihrer Meinung nach uneinnehmbaren Burg zu verschanzen. Erschrocken stellt Catelyn fest, wie kränklich und schwach der neue Lord von Hohenehr, Robert Arryn ist. Nach einiger Zeit in den Himmelszellen kann Tyrion durch eine List erreichen, von Lysa angehört zu werden. Er fordert ein Urteil durch Kampf, und zur Verwunderung Aller meldet sich Bronn, um für ihn zu kämpfen. Trotz ihrer Warnungen hat Tyrion sie überlistet. In der Zwischenzeit wird in Königsmund Eddard von Jaime Lennister aus Rache für die Entführung überfallen und schwer verwundet. Als er aus einem einwöchigen Koma erwacht, verlangt Robert, dass er Frieden mit Jaime schließt und Catelyn dazu bringt, Tyrion freizulassen. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Catelyn ärgert sich immer noch darüber, dass Lysa nicht auf ihren Rat gehört hat, Tyrion erst einmal im kleinen Kreis anzuhören. Maester Colemon besteht Catelyn Tully gegenüber auf der Information, dass Jon Arryn seinen Sohn Robert als Mündel nach Drachenstein schicken wollte und nicht, wie Cat wegen Lysas Brief denkt, nach Casterlystein. Beim Anblick des Kampfes muss Catelyn an den Kampf von Petyr mit Brandon Stark denken, als sie noch jung waren. Beim Abschied aus Hohenehr bietet sie ihrer Schwester an, Robert Arryn ein paar Jahr als Mündel nach Winterfell aufzunehmen, doch sie lehnt wütend ab und droht Catelyn, falls sie versuchen werde, ihn ihr wegzunehmen. In Weißwasserhafen erfährt sie, dass Robb zu den Bannern gerufen hat. Sie schickt Ser Rodrik von hier uas nach Winterfell und benennt ihn zum Kastellan, bis sie selbst wieder zurückkehrt. Sie schließt sich den Truppen der Manderlys an, die sich mit Robbs Truppen bei Maidengraben vereinen. Hier berät sie sich mit Robb alleine über sein weiteres Vorgehen, wobei sie ihm hilft, eine eigene Meinung zu entwickeln und so zu denken wie sein Vater. Sie beschließt, mit Robb und den Reitern nach Schnellwasser zu ziehen. Als Robbs Heer sich den Zwillingen nähert, wachsen Catelyns böse Vorahnungen, da Lord Walder sich (wieder einmal) nicht deutlich loyal zeigt und seine 4000 Soldaten bei seiner Festung versammelt hat. Außerdem erfahren sie von Ser Edmures Niederlage in der Schlacht unter den Mauern von Schnellwasser. Dann nimmt sie an Stelle von Robb Lord Walders Einladung an und verhandelt mit ihm die Überquerung des Tridents von Robbs Truppen. Als sie zu Robb und den Nordmännern zurückkehrt und ihm die Bedingungen mitteilt, die Lord Walder stellt, ist sie überrascht über Robbs eindeutige und schnelle Entscheidung - u.a. willigt er ein, eine Frey-Tochter zu heiraten. Sie zieht mit Robb und den Reitern Richtung Schnellwasser, während Roose Bolton mit dem Großteil der Armee Lord Tywin entgegenmarschiert. Die Schlacht im Wisperwald erlebt sie in sicherer Bewachung durch 30 Stark-Männer unter der Führung von Hallis Mollen. Nach der gewonnenen Schlacht mahnt sie die euphorischen Männer, dass "nur" eine Schlacht gewonnen wurde, nicht aber der Krieg, und dass Schnellwasser immer noch unter Belagerung steht. Auf Schnellwasser besucht sie ihren sterbenden Vater Lord Hoster und versucht, ihn mit dessen Bruder Ser Brynden zu versöhnen. Dann nimmt sie am Kriegsrat der Nordmänner und Flusslords teil und versucht vergeblich, die Lords von einem Frieden mit den Lennisters zu überzeugen. Stattdessen ruft der Großjon Robb zum König des Nordens aus. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Nach der Schlacht der Lager schickt Robb Ser Cleos Frey mit Friedensbedingungen nach Königsmund. Gleichtzeitig kehrt Ser Brynden nach Schnellwasser zurück: er berichtet, dass sich ihre Situation verschlechtert hat, da in Casterlystein eine neue zweite Armee ausgehoben wird. Robb schickt Catelyn mit einer 20-köpfigen Gruppe und einigen Adeligen in den Süden, damit sie in seinem Namen mit König Renly Baratheon verhandelt. Sie erreichen Renlys riesiges Lager bei Bitterbrück. Catelyn wird Zeuge, wie Brienne von Tarth einen Buhurt gewinnt und als Belohnung einen Platz in Renlys Regenbogengarde erhält. Am Abend eröffnet Renly ihr, dass Robb seine Titel und Länder behalten könne, wenn er nur sein Knie vor ihm als König beuge. Zur gleichen Zeit trifft ein Bote mit der Nachricht ein, dass Stannis Baratheon Sturmkap belagert. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Catelyn reitet mit Renly und seinen 10000 Berittenen nach Sturmkap, wo sie vergeblich versucht, zwischen Renly und Stannis zu vermitteln. Anschließend soll sie bis zur Schlacht am nächsten Morgen bei Renly bleiben, um Zeugin seines großen Sieges zu werden. Bei einem kurzen Besuch in einer kleinen Septe in einem Dörfchen in der Nähe wird Catelyn klar, dass Eddard und Jon Arryn hinter Cerseis Geheimnis gekommen sind und dass Bran auch etwas gesehen haben muss. Sie startet einen letzten Versuch, Renly umzustimmen, doch der lehnt ab. Sie ist allein mit Brienne und dem König in dessen Pavillon, als ein Schatten in das Zelt weht und Renly ein Schattenschwert in den Hals rammt, sodass der König blutüberströmt in Briennes Armen zusammenbricht. Sofort stürmen Ser Emmon Cuy und Ser Robar Rois mit zwei einfachen Soldaten in das Zelt. Während Catelyn Ser Robar von Briennes Unschuld überzeugen kann und er verspricht, die bald eintreffenden weiteren Soldaten aufzuhalten, stürmen die restlichen drei auf Brienne zu. Sie kann sie ausschalten bzw. in Schach halten, bis Catelyn ihr hilft und sie durch ein Loch in der Zeltwand entkommen können. Sie verlässt mit ihrer Gruppe und Brienne augenblicklich Renlys Lager. Auf dem Rückweg nach Schnellwasser schwört ihr Brienne dafür einen Eid, sie zu beschützen. Zurück in den Flusslanden erfährt Catelyn von ihrem Bruder von Robbs Erfolgen auf seinem Feldzug in die Westlande, und dass Edmure vorhat, den anrückenden Lord Tywin Lennister eigenmächtig in eine Falle zu locken. Sie besucht außerdem ihren totkranken Vater und weist an, dass die Gebeine Eddard Starks von Hallis Mollen und den Schweigenden Schwestern nach Winterfell gebracht werden sollen. Lord Alester Florent ist der Meinung, dass Catelyn Renly umgebracht habe, weil sie in ihm eine Gefahr für ihren Sohn gesehen habe. Sie verabschiedet ihren Bruder Edmure, als er Lord Tywin entgegenreitet. Einige Tage später erhält sie Nachricht über die Siege in der Schlacht an den Furten, kann sich aber über die Nachrichten nicht freuen. Sie verhört Ser Cleos Frey und fragt sich, ob sie Tyrion trauen kann, insbesondere seinem Angebot, Sansa und Arya gegen Jaime einzutauschen. Nachdem Catelyn Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Söhne Bran und Rickon erhalten hat, sucht sie Jaime im Verlies auf und handelt mit ihm einen Deal aus: er berichtet ihr seine Rolle im Fenstersturz Brans und erhält dafür Informationen über den aktuellen Stand im Krieg der Fünf Könige. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Catelyn Tully befreit Jaime Lennister heimlich aus dem Verlies von Schnellwasser und schickt Brienne und Ser Cleos Frey mit ihm fort, um Jaime nach Königsmund zu eskortieren, wo sie ihn gegen Sansa Stark und Arya Stark eintauschen soll. Sie selbst wird dafür in Schnellwasser in die Gemächer ihres Vaters eingesperrt, bis ihr Bruder in die Burg zurückkehrt und über sie richtet. Er erklärt ihr, dass er ein hohes Lösegeld auf Jaime angesetzt habe, was Catelyns Hoffnung vernichtet, dass der Gefangenentausch funktionieren wird, da es jetzt so aussieht, als sei Jaime eigenständig geflohen. Robb stellt Catelyn bei seiner Rückkehr nach Schnellwasser seine neue Gemahlin Jeyne Westerling und ihre Familie vor und vergibt ihr gleichzeitig für die Befreiung Jaime Lennisters. Später besprechen sie die Lage im Krieg und Catelyn erinnert Robb daran, dass er zuallererst den Norden zurückerobern muss. Lord Rickard Karstark tötet wenig später die gefangenen Knappen Willem Lennister und Tion Frey im Zorn darüber, dass Robb seiner Mutter vergeben hat. Catelyn fürchtet nun, dass Sansa und Arya aus Rache nun ebenfalls sterben müssen. Währenddessen wacht sie weiterhin an der Seite ihres sterbenden Vaters. Bei einem Besuch von Jeyne Westerling rät sie dieser, geduldig mit Robb zu sein und ihm so schnell wie möglich einen Thronfolger zu schenken. In den Flusslanden geht das Gerücht umher, dass Catelyn Jaime aus Liebe befreit habe. Wenig später stirbt Lord Hoster und es gibt eine traditionelle Flussbestattung. Lysa reagiert auch nicht auf diese Nachricht. Am Nachmittag diskutiert Robb mit Catelyn über einen Frieden mit den Lennisters, was er aber ablehnt. Er informiert Catelyn über Sansas Heirat mit Tyrion. Am Abend erfahren sie Lothar Frey, der mit einer Gesandtschaft von Lord Walder angereist ist, dass Ser Rodrik Cassel in der Schlacht von Winterfell gefallen sei und dass die Burg verbrannt ist. Lord Walder fordert als Wiedergutmachung eine persönliche Entschuldigung von Robb und eine sofortige Heirat zwischen dem neuen Lord Edmure Tully und seiner 16-jährigen Tochter Roslin Frey. Auf Catelyns und Bryndens Drängen hin stimmt Edmure zähneknirschend zu. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Kurz später marschieren Robb, Edmure, Catelyn und 3500 Männer von Schnellwasser aus zu den Zwillingen los. Es regnet ununterbrochen, und alle Furten und Brücken über den Blauen Arm des Trident sind unpassierbar, sodass sie den Flussarm umgehen müssen, was viel Zeit kostet. In Altsteinen eröffnet Robb Catelyn, dass er Jon Schnee als seinen Erben bestätigen lassen will, da Sansa mit Tyrion verheiratet ist und alle anderen Geschwister vermutlich tot sind. In Hexensumpf erfährt Robb von König Balon Graufreuds Tod, und er plant, nach der Hochzeit Maidengraben von drei Seiten aus anzugreifen. Währenddessen soll sich Catelyn nach der Hochzeit nach Seegart in Sicherheit begeben, obwohl sie lieber wieder zurück nach Schnellwasser will. Lady Steinherz thumb|350px|Lady Steinherz ©Jortagul Catelyn Stark stirbt auf der Roten Hochzeit von Edmure Tully und Roslin Frey. Ihre nackte Leiche wird in den Fluss geworfen. Drei Tage nach ihrem Tod wird Catelyn von Beric Dondarrion unter Aufopferung seines eigenen Lebens wiederbelebt. Der Tod hat Catelyn verändert, äußerlich hat ihre Haut die Farbe saurer Milch angenommen. Ihr Haar und ihre Augen sind grau. Ihre Wunden am Hals und Gesicht sind so tief, dass sie nur sprechen kann, wenn sie mit der Hand ihren aufgeschlitzen Hals umklammert und selbst dann ist sie kaum zu verstehen. Catelyn Stark hat nach ihrem Tod einen neuen Namen angenommen und zwar Lady Steinherz. Lady Steinherz ist alles andere als sanftmütig und großzügig. Sie ist unversöhnlich und scheint nur an Rache interessiert zu sein. Zusammen mit der Bruderschaft ohne Banner sucht sie gezielt nach Freys und Lennisters, die sie zur Strafe für ihre Beteiligung an der roten Hochzeit aufhängen lässt. Sie trifft auf Brienne von Tarth, die sich auf der Suche nach Sansa befindet. Steinherz beschuldigt Brienne eine Verräterin zu sein, denn sie führt das Schwert "Eidwahrer", welches aus dem valyrischem Stahl des Schwertes "Eis" geschmiedet wurde, das einst dem Hause Stark gehörte. Brienne beteuert ihre Treue, doch Steinherz fordert einen Treuebeweis, den Mord an Jaime Lennister. Brienne weigert sich und kurz bevor sie hingerichtet wird, schreit sie ein einziges Wort. Familie *Lord {Hoster Tully}, ihr Vater *Lady {Minisa Whent}, ihre Mutter **'Catelyn Tully', Lady von Winterfell **{Eddard Stark}, ihr Gemahl, Lord von Winterfell ***{Robb Stark}, ältester Sohn ***Sansa Stark, ihre älteste Tochter ***Arya Stark, ihre jüngere Tochter ***Bran Stark, ihr mittlerer Sohn ***Rickon Stark, ihr jüngster Sohn **Lord Edmure Tully, ihr Bruder, Lord Erbe von Schnellwasser **Lady {Lysa Tully}, ihre Schwester, Lady von Grünen Tal, Witwe von Jon Arryn **zwei weitere Brüder *Ser Brynden Tully (genannt "Schwarzfisch"), ihr Onkel Stammbaum Haus Tully Haus Stark Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Catelyn_Tully Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Stark Tully, Catelyn Kategorie:Haus Tully Tully, Catelyn Tully, Catelyn